


Flexin'

by cowboykylux



Series: If The Creek Don't Rise [32]
Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Married Couple, Silly, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: Out at the county fair with his family, Clyde tries to catch your attention and keeps failin', and it gets him all up in a grouchy mood somethin' fierce.
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You
Series: If The Creek Don't Rise [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/927228
Kudos: 21





	Flexin'

Well, he was officially in a mood. He knew he shouldn’t be, he was at the county fair with his family and everyone else was havin’ a grand ol’ time and all, but you weren’t pickin’ up any of the signals he was sendin’, and it had officially soured his whole attitude.

He knew he shouldn’t be so crotchety, especially with the way that you kept smilin’ and laughin’ with him, how pretty you looked in your outfit that you specifically picked out to match his, how you wouldn’t let go of his hand – but still.

He had been doin’ all sorts of things to try and catch your attention, but it seemed like every time you either weren’t lookin’, or weren’t lookin’ where he wanted you to.

It wasn’t until everyone settled down for some lunch on a big picnic blanket that Mellie had packed, that you snuggled up to his side appropriately enough for bein’ out in public, and rest your head on his shoulder, wrapping your arm around his, careful not to be too tight or accidentally jostle his prosthetic.

“Clyde, are you having a bad time? We can leave, I don’t want you to – ” You started, but he only huffed and shook his head.

 **“Darlin’, I’ve been subtle at hinting that I want your attention all day and you haven’t noticed once and now I’m a little pissed.”** He pouted, knowing exactly how immature it sounded as soon as the words left his lips.

You sat up properly and gave him a fond adoring look, cupped his cheek with one of your hands and despite himself and his sour mood, he leaned into your touch.

“Oh big bear, I’m sorry, please don’t be upset with me.” You were sincere, and he knew it. You were in charge of wranglin’ Sadie all day while Jimmy and Sylvia spent some time in the tunnel of love, as it were, and Clyde knew that, he knew you were bein’ the responsible aunt and lookin’ after Sadie but –

“Did ya even notice me flexin’?” He chewed the inside of his cheek, makin’ you lightly smack your forehead with a grin.

“Is that what you were doing? Honey I thought your arm was botherin’ you and you needed to stretch it out.” You explained, and now he huffs a chuckle out too because damn you were always so considerate. You probably didn’t want to make a big fuss about his arm out in public and his heart swells with love and affection for ya.

“Well it was kinda that too.” He confesses, rubbin’ the back of his neck, the tips of his ears goin’ red from a mild embarrassment at gettin’ so worked up, “But I _was_ flexin’. I thought ya know, since you’re always goin’ on about how much ya love my muscles and all that – ”

You cut him off with a kiss, a big smooch right on his lips, one that makes Sadie pretend to gag and go _Uncle Clyde that’s gross!_ in that playful way kids can be. It’s just a press of your lips on his, firm enough that when you pull away it makes a smackin’ sound that only deepens the red on his ears.

“Better?” You ask with a smile.

“Better.” He sighs happily, dreamily, so in love with ya, before lookin’ at how y’all had finished up lunch and deciding, “C’mon, I wanna go win ya a teddy bear or somethin’.”


End file.
